1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a battery connecting and holding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. A battery having conductive connectors is generally installed in a receiving cavity of the portable electronic device. The conductive connector contacts exposed metallic elastic pins inside the receiving cavity.
The conductive connector typically contacts the elastic pins along a direction. An assembly space enclosed by the battery and the sidewall of the receiving cavity is often required for assembling the battery into the portable electronic device. However, the battery may be unstable within the receiving cavity due to the assembly space, which may interrupt the electrical connection between the elastic pins and the conductive connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.